<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Angel by ruotaku2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808637">Little Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruotaku2/pseuds/ruotaku2'>ruotaku2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Choking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruotaku2/pseuds/ruotaku2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish and Lady think Credo is too boring for Dante, so they dress him up for the Devil Hunter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credo/Dante (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s just a small quick fic that I’ve had sitting around in my notes and I’ve been deciding whether to post it or not. I just wanted an excuse for Dante to go nuts over Credo dressed in lingerie really. I apologize if it’s kinda lazy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want me to...what?” He asked incredulously, staring at the two women in front of him like they had just grown two more heads each. “Dante isn’t here right now, so it’s a better time than any to spice up your boring look.” Trish said, a devilish smile playing on her lips. There was a glint in her eye, an evil one at that, Credo took note of. He wasn’t boring. .... Was he? Sure, he dressed in casual turtleneck sweaters more often than not, but... “C’mon. Dante will love it.” Lady spoke up, pulling him from his thoughts. Trish placed a bag in front of him on Dante’s desk, giving him a wink. He eyed the bag, furrowing his brow. ‘What could possibly be within it?’ He asked himself, before slowly giving in and reaching inside. The two women giggled devilishly as his face burned a deep shade of red.</p><p>                             ***</p><p>Dante sighed, rolling his neck as he walked up the steps leading to Devil May Cry. He had been out on another job, thankfully, although it was a bit boring, it was still a job and he needed the money, especially now with Credo living with him. As he rubbed his neck with one hand, feeling exhausted, it gave a quiet crack. He opened one of the doors to his office, stepping inside. “I’m ho...” His words died on his tongue as he raised his gaze, staring at Lady and Trish whom stood before him, looking rather mischievous as always. “Ladies! What do I owe the pleasure?” He offered a quirk of a smile, eyeing the both of them. “Oh, nothing. We were actually just leaving.” Trish said, flipping her golden hair behind her shoulder. Dante raised a curious eyebrow at that. “Ok. What did you do?” He knew something was up. Looking between them as they just shrugged and strode past him, Dante finally noticed the large bag on his desk. However, when he turned to stop them, they were already out the door and gone on their way. “I have a bad feeling about this.” </p><p>Peering into the bag, seeing as it was empty, Dante looked around the room, looking for something amiss. Finally, it clicked. “Credo? You here?” Sort of. He took a step towards the bathroom, seeing that the door was closed and was immediately halted by a voice coming from behind the closed door. “Don’t come in!” Dante raised his brows when he heard Credo. He seemed to be flustered? The Devil Hunter nervously laughed and reached for the doorknob. “Babe, it’s just me. You don’t gotta...” He fell silent as he opened the door, his eyes meeting a very flustered Credo whom was dressed in a white leather BDSM harness with white laced thigh high stockings, white laced panties that barely left anything to the imagination, and his chest was left bare. “I... I told you not to come in!” He was flushed a bright red from his chest, up to the tips of his ears. His eyes kept darting to Dante and immediately looking away, embarrassed. His hair was swept to the side, not tucked back in his usually slicked back style. “Don’t look at me...” Oh, Dante couldn’t do anything but look. The harness hugged Credo’s body in such a way, it looked so tight, especially around his chest. Dante could feel his mouth going dry from the sight of him. </p><p>He knew he hadn’t said a single word since he had walked into the bathroom, but he really couldn’t find any words to tell Credo how exotic he looked. He knew he was looking at him like he were a piece of meat, but God be damned, he wanted to eat every single part of him. It was Credo’s voice who finally broke him from his trance, although he spoke softly, nervously. “Dante, please... Help me take this off.” </p><p>‘Shouldn’t have said that.’ Dante thought to himself as he took a step closer, and another, kneeling down in front of the other man. Credo looked at him shyly and immediately noticed the devilish glint in his eye, but when he parted his lips to speak, his words were drowned by Dante suddenly devouring his mouth with his own. When he kissed him, he pushed the air from Credo’s lungs, the other immediately losing his balance where he knelt. Dante was quick to wrap his arms around his lover and pulled him closer, whilst he kissed him passionately, forcing a startled moan from Credo’s lips. “Dan...te...” His words were muffled on Dante’s lips, his hands grasping tightly onto the other’s shoulders. He felt lightheaded. Dante was relentless as he pulled Credo into his lap, his lips refusing to leave Credo’s. </p><p>Suddenly, he was on his feet, pulling a startled Credo with him. They finally broke from the kiss as Dante sat the former Holy Knight on his sink, his arms staying looped around his waist, whilst he stood between Credo’s legs. Credo’s lips parted, gasping when he felt Dante’s teeth delicately biting his earlobe, making him shiver. He could feel Dante’s concealed erection against his thigh as he pressed his hips flush against Credo. This entire situation was practically dizzying. They were cramped in Dante’s small extra bathroom. There was only a toilet and a sink and barely any room to move. Their breath mingled with one another in the tight space. </p><p>The look in Dante’s eyes was intoxicating to say the least. They held a very intense desire that Credo wasn’t sure if he was able to handle what Dante might dish out. </p><p>                              ***</p><p>Credo’s hands gripped the edges of the sink so tightly his knuckles turned white. Catching his reflection in the mirror, he immediately lowered his head, too embarrassed to look at himself, but Dante grabbed his jaw and lifted his head, pressing his lips against Credo’s ear as he looked at the both of their reflections. “Look at yourself, baby. Look how gorgeous you are when I make you feel good.” Credo’s face burned a furious red as his eyes met Dante’s in the mirror. Looking at himself, he was embarrassed to see how much of a mess he looked. His skin flushed and slick with sweat, his pupils blown wide and overtaken with lust, his hair mussed and falling in his face. </p><p>He wasn’t able to think anymore as Dante continued to ram his hips into Credo, forcing a startled moan from his throat. “Dante!” Dante grinned, his hands grasping onto Credo’s hips tightly as he pushed and pulled the other whilst he pounded into him, thrusting rather harshly. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped his own lips as he watched Credo’s ass taking him like it was nothing. Credo was struggling to stand upright, lowering his head once more, his eyes hidden beneath his hair. His lips parted as he practically whined. Dante was fucking him so deeply, his knees were shaking, threatening to buckle from beneath him. He felt dizzy, barely able to catch his breath as the Devil Hunter pounded into him mercilessly. It felt good. Too good. He nearly whimpered when he felt Dante’s hand grasp his cock, stroking it firmly as he continued to move his hips. </p><p>A hand reached down, grasping Dante’s wrist. The sound of skin slapping echoed in Credo’s ears. “Dante...” His voice was pleading, desperate. Suddenly, he choked on his own spit as Dante’s hand moved from his cock to around his throat, squeezing firmly. He couldn’t breathe. He looked at himself in the mirror as Dante pulled him upright and that’s all it took, before his eyes rolled back into his skull and he came with a silent scream. Dante only grinned as he watched Credo in the mirror, his hand tightening around his throat whilst he fucked him deeply through his orgasm. “Good boy.” He cooed into Credo’s ear, delighted to feel him shaking and twitching against his body. </p><p>Slowly, he pulled out, carefully lowering Credo down onto his knees, though Dante stood back up. Standing before him, he gingerly ran his fingers through Credo’s hair whilst his free hand took hold of his own cock. A deep hum sounded from his chest as he began to stroke himself quite firmly. Credo’s brows furrowed and his eyes looked up, catching Dante’s gaze. The Devil Hunter licked his lips as he continued to stroke himself, the tip of his dick just barely touching Credo’s tightly closed lips. Credo rested his hands on Dante’s thighs, suddenly feeling nervous, but he didn’t get even a second. Dante groaned when his orgasm suddenly hit him, firmly squeezing his dick, milking himself as he watched Credo’s face slowly being covered with his seed. The other closed his eyes, his lips pressed together in a tight line. When Dante exhaled a deep shaking breath, he slowly opened one of his eyes, the other staying closed as it had been coated with semen. He raised his gaze, meeting Dante’s, whom had an adoring smile stretching his lips. </p><p>Dante then kneeled down, gingerly tracing Credo’s jawline with his thumbs, before leaning in and catching his lips in a gentle kiss. A soft moan escaped from his lips as he tasted himself on his tongue. When he finally pulled back, looking Credo over, he offered him an apologetic smile. “Sorry... Lost a bit of my self control.” Credo only stared at him, his expression blank. However, when Dante went to stand, Credo reached out and brought him back in for just one more kiss, almost catching the Devil Hunter by surprise. Dante practically purred as he leaned into the kiss, his lips stretching into another smile. As they parted, Dante licked his lips with a devilish grin on his face, before he finally stood up, finding a washcloth and wetting it with warm water. He kneeled back down before Credo and delicately cleaned away his ejaculation from the other man’s face, whilst muttering quiet apologies. </p><p>                               ***</p><p>The next day, Trish and Lady returned to the shop. Dante was sat at his desk as per usual, his feet kicked up as he read an uninteresting magazine. Credo, however, was nowhere to be found. At least, not to the ladies’ eyes. “Where’s the little angel?” Trish practically grinned as her and Lady walked through the front door without a care in the world, leaning on Dante’s desk. Dante glanced up from his magazine and offered the ladies a smile. “‘fraid you just missed him.” Trish eyed Dante, obviously not believing him. “That’s a shame. And here I thought I was only helping.” She pouted, although Dante knew better than to believe anything these women tried. “Helpin’ with somethin’ that didn’t need help to begin with. But, I appreciate the offer.” Dante said, quirking a smile as he set his magazine aside on his desk, before turning his full attention towards the ladies. “We still don’t really understand how you of all people could fall for someone so boring.” Lady chimed in. Dante chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “Trust me. Boring is something Credo isn’t. And as much as I enjoyed that little charade, I’m gonna have to ask you both not to do it again, but I suppose you won’t listen to me, will you?” Lady eyed Dante, pouting just a bit. How could she ever do anything wrong? “I suppose you’re keeping the outfit?” Dante nearly snorted at that. “Don’t think you’ll want it back or could even return it.” Trish did chuckle at that. “Well, we’ll leave you alone, Dante. I can’t promise about Credo.” She gave a smirk, knocking her hand on the surface of the desk, before walking towards the door, followed by Lady. </p><p>Dante exhaled a light sigh, before standing and pulling his chair back. “Coast is clear.” He said with a smile as Credo embarrassingly crawled out from under the desk. He was dressed in his normal clothing. Black turtleneck and black pants and boots. “Sorry. Did all I could, but convincing those ladies otherwise is...” He slowly trailed off as Credo stood upright, looking at him with a flushed face. Dante only smiled and stepped closer to him, pulling him into his arms. “Is my little angel okay?” He asked, carefully pulling on one of the straps of the harness beneath Credo’s clothing and letting it snap back. Credo softly hissed and gave Dante a look, his face was completely red. “Insufferable.” He said and Dante could only laugh, before kissing him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>